


RWBY Volume 5 - Divide

by Egurulejr93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egurulejr93/pseuds/Egurulejr93





	1. Two Years Past

_**FOREVER FALL** _

A man wearing a hood is running down Forever Fall. When he turns around, he sees a streak of yellow pass by. He starts to panic, but keeps on running. But when he turns back to the front, he meets a robotic fist to his face, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. Groaning in pain, he covers his bloodied nose and looks up.

Yang Xiao Long, sporting a black leather jacket, with her emblem on the back, is staring at the guy and smiling.

"Did you honestly think, that you can outrun me, forever, Miles?" Yang asks, smiling and taking off her aviator glasses.

"Now..." Yang then grabs Miles' shirt and lifts him into the air. He is starting to look scared. Yang smiles. "Awww. You know. You look so damn cute, when you're scared. But unfortunately, I'm taken. Now..."

Yang lifts up her silver robot hand, and extends her blade out, causing Miles to shriek in fear.

"Would you kindly tell me, where your boss is? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE** _

A bald man, wearing a grey suit, is walking in circles, lighting up a cigar, while two bodyguards in black suits are standing next to a door. A boom is heard. The man notices this, and takes out a shotgun from under his desk. He nods at his bodyguards, and they take out their weapons, and they exit the room. The man eagerly waits, sitting on a chair, and aiming his shotgun at they door. The sounds of gunshots and punching are heard. It continues for seconds, until the noise stops. The man gets up, still aiming his shotgun at the door. He then walks towards the door. But, as he reaches for the doorknob, something crashes through the wall next to him. The man sees that it is one of his bodyguard, knocked unconscious. The door then bursts open, knocking the man down, and his shotgun landing nearby. The man looks up and sees Yang walk towards him. He then attempts to turn around and tries to crawl, but Yang steps on his hand, causing him to groan in pain. Yang then stands above him, looking at him.

"Oscar Copperfield." Yang said. "Do you have any idea, how long I've been looking for you?"

Oscar angrily looks at Yang and says "Screw you, bitch!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't gave said that, Oscar. I already worked on your son, Miles. I have to admit."

Yang extends her blade.

"He was a tough egg to crack." She notices Oscars expression. It shows anger and shock. "Oh. Don''t worry. He's still breathing. He's just...missing a few teeth."

And just as Oscar lets out a sigh of relief, Yang then kicks him in the face. Oscar then loses consciousness. Yang smiles and takes out her Scroll. That's when yelping is heard along with the sound of a blade swiping. Yang looks confused. Nobody else knows about this place. She puts her Scroll away, and starts to walk towards the hole in the wall. As she gets closer, she notices blood splattered on a wall.

Yang knows that she didn't kill any of these men, and seeing the blood is concerning her. She then exits the room, and looks surprised at the sight. All the guards in the room are lying on the ground, with cuts on the throats, or wounds on their chest, in which their hearts are at. Yang crouches down next to one of the dead guards and looks at the guys chest wound.

Yang then hears another yelp. She turns around and sees a hooded person, wearing a Grimm Mask, stabbing the henchman, that she threw into the wall. The blade exits the man's chest. The masked person turns and looks at Yang, before she runs. Yang tries to pursue the person, but he/she has jumped out the window. Yang goes to the window and looks out. Nobody was outside. No one in sight. Yang then hears groaning and turns around. Oscar is moving his head slowly.

"Well." Yang said. "At least, you're still alive."

* * *

_**BEACON ACADEMY-CLASSROOM** _

Students wearing standard academy uniforms are sitting in a classroom, watching as the cat Faunus, with amber eyes is slowly walking around the front of the classroom. Blake Belladonna sips her cup of tea and smiles.

"Overall, class." Blake said. "This so called 'war' with the Grimm-hybrid known as Salem, only begun, the day she sent that worldwide broadcast. And it has, and will be the shortest war in Remnant's history. Only about fours days, at least. And it all ended here."

Looking at a map of Remnant, she points at Vale.

"Vale. Where I, along with my teammates fought against Salem. And in the end, we were victorious. But, not without a consequence."

She then looks at the students.

"Winter Schnee, of Atlas, and the sister to Weiss, my teammate...sacrificed herself, to ensure that we stopped Salem, once an for all. It was a hero's sacrifice. A noble one. She is the reason, why our worlds have reunited in this time of peace."

That's when the sound of a bell is heard. The students get up, pack their stuff, and leave. A young girl, at least sixteen years old, with a tail, looking nervous, just sits down, not getting up. Blake notices her and walks to the girl. She doesn't even look at Blake, just staring at her book.

"Hi, there." Blake said.

The girl doesn't respond.

"Bella, isn't it?"

This time, Bella nods. Blake then sits next to Bella.

"You look troubled." Blake said. "Is there anything, you want to talk to me about, Bella?"

Bella seems hesitant, but she would then look at Blake.

"It's this guy." Bella said. "He keeps pulling on my tail, and calling me 'freak'. And every time, I ask him to stop, he just keeps on doing it. I hate the way, I am. I sometimes wish, that I was like everyone else."

"...I see." Blake said. "You're being bullied, because of your Faunus heritage."

Bella nods.

"You know." Blake said. "There's this girl, I know. Velvet Scarlatina. She's a Faunus, too. This guy, Cardin Winchester, always messed with her. Pulling her rabbit ears and calling her names. He was such a bully."

"Was?" Bella asked.

"Cardin lost his team after Beacon fell. It changed him. He wanted to make amends with Velvet. He eventually did." Blake smiles. "After Velvet kneed him in the jewels."

Bella snorts and chuckles.

"Yeah." Blake said, chuckling. "That was my reaction, too. They're technically not friends. But, they respect each other, now."

Blake then looks at Bella.

"Bella. There will always be people out there, who will want to mess with you. Either because you are a Faunus or because they enjoy it. And the best thing, that you can do, is to stand up for yourself. They may call you a freak. Or an abomination. But, if you allow those words to hurt you, then it'll never go away."

Bella looks at Blake. "How did you handle it, Miss Belladonna? The bullying?"

"Well." Blake said. "To tell you the truth, I was ashamed of who I am." She touches one of her cat ears. "I used to tie a bow around these, to hide them. I wanted to be like everyone else. But, one day, I accidentally let my secret out. I thought, my team would reject me. But they accepted me. instead. Even Weiss accepted me. And she grew up, with a father who was prejudiced. It took me almost a year, to finally accept who I really am. And now, I walk around freely. No bow. Nothing to hide."

Bella nods.

"My point is, Bella, is that you need to accept your Faunus heritage, like I did. And if anyone wants to mess with you, just aim for the jewels."

"But, what if it's a girl?" Bella asked.

"Hmm." Blake said, thinking. "I think a punch in the gut should be effective."

Bella smiles. She then gets up and packs her book into her backpack. She then gives Blake a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna." Bella said.

Bella then releases Blake, smiles and walks out of the classroom. Blake sighs, goes to her desk, picks up her cup of tea and drinks it.

* * *

_**ROOM** _

Blake sits down, reading a book. Her room is slightly larger then her old dorm room, with the exception of the bunk beds. A ringing noise is heard. Blake looks up and sees her Scroll ringing. Blake gets up and walks to her desk. Pressing the "Accept Call" function, she sees Yang on a smaller screen, smiling at her. Blake smiles at her girlfriend.

"Well, well." Blake said. "You've finally responded to my calls."

"Oh, come on Blake." Yang said. "I was very busy."

"Did it go good?"

Yang knows that it somewhat went good, except for the dead guards. But, all Yang can do is smile.

"Absolutely. Oscar Copperfield is now in custody. And I..." Yang holds up an envelope. "...got paid good. Looks like Bumblebee will be getting an upgrade sooner than I thought."

Yang puts the envelope down. Blake smiles.

"Did you at least miss me?" Blake asked.

"Well..." Yang said. "I did attract some admirers at this bar in Mistral. And there was this guy..."

"Yang." Blake said, sounding annoyed.

Yang laughs. "I'm kidding, Blake. You know, how much I missed you."

"And this is your last mission, outside of Vale? As promised?" Blake asked.

"Hey. I made a promise to you. And I will be keeping that promise." Yang answered.

Blake smiled. "Okay. Um...you think, you'll make it for the anniversary?"

"Absolutely." Yang answered. "I'll be home, shortly before that starts."

Blake nods. "And Ruby?"

Yang's smile fades to worry.

"Yang?" Blake asked, looking concerned.

"Ruby...she's going through her phase, again. Weiss doesn't know. So, please don't mention it to her."

Blake knows what that means. "It's been two years, Yang. She missed last year's celebration. She can't miss this year's as well."

"I know, Blake." Yang said. "I'll talk to her shortly, after I get home. She's not missing this year." Yang is silent for a couple seconds. "None of us would be here, if it wasn't for her."

"Alright." Blake said. She then smiles. "So. When are you coming exactly home?"

"Tomorrow." Yang answered, smiling. "And I'm expecting a little gift from you, my little kitten."

"I'll think of something, before you get back."

"Okay." Yang said. "Gotta go." She then blows a kiss, and the screen does away.

Blake sighs. She then walks towards a drawer and opens it. Although hesitant, she would pick up the gun, that once belong to her friend, Matthew Bronze. Blake would continue to stare at the gun.

* * *

_**VALE-APARTMENT** _

A kettle is spitting out steam, indicating that the water is boiled and ready. A pale hand picks it up, pours the water into a cup, that has a teabag in it. The white-haired girl, Weiss Schnee, mixes the teabag with the water for a few seconds, and then drinks out of it.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

There is nothing, but silence. Weiss seems concerned.

"Ruby?"

Inside her bathroom, Ruby Rose stares at the mirror, looking at her own reflection, staring at her own silver eyes. Ruby then takes her hand to her face, dragging the long scar across her face. Shen then rests her hands on the sink, staring down. Breathing heavily, she then reaches for something behind the toilet. She takes out a small bottle, opens it and takes out a couple pills. Ruby then puts the bottle back behind the toilet. She would then stare at the two white pills. Ruby then fills a cup of water, and takes the pills. Drinking the water, she swallows the pills. That's when Ruby begins to calm down, slowing her breathing down.

A knock is heard.

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice is heard. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Weiss." Ruby answered. "Just...doing some thinking. I'll be out in a minute."

Ruby then goes back into staring at the mirror.

Minutes later, Weiss is cutting a sandwich in half and packing it in a paper bag. She hears a door opening. Weiss turns and sees Ruby walking towards her.

"Gotta go?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Weiss said. "Emergency meeting, regarding the upcoming anniversary. I'll be back late tonight."

Ruby walks towards Weiss and gives her girlfriend a kiss. Ruby then smiles.

"I'll be waiting for you, then." Ruby said.

Weiss smiles. "I'll hold to you on that."

Weiss picks up on the paper bag, and walks towards the door. Weiss then looks at Ruby.

"You think, you'll attend this year?"

Ruby's smile fades. "I...I don't know, yet."

"It's tomorrow night, Ruby." Weiss said. "Just take your time, to answer."

Ruby nods. Weiss then leaves the apartment. Ruby sits on a nearby chair. She then takes out a small black box and opens it, showing a ring, with a small white gem on top of it.

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Ruby looks up, and seems a little surprised. The Grimm Hybrid, Salem, is right in front of Ruby, staring at her with her dark red eyes.

"Young love." Salem said. "And just how fragile, it can easily be taken away."

"Cinder said the said thing." Ruby said. "And I took away her powers."

"Cinder was a fool." Salem said. "Even in the end, Miss Rose, she was a fool to fight you."

"And now, she's rotting in an Atlesian prison cell." Ruby angrily said.

All Salem can do, is smile. "Are you sure about that?"

Ruby closes her eyes and covers her ears. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes again and looks up. Salem is nowhere to be seen. Ruby then rests her hands on her head. A boom is heard. Ruby hears this. She gets up and looks outside. Smoke rises from nearby. Ruby turns and walks to her weapon, Crescent Rose.

Ruby is hesitant, when she reached for her weapon. But after a few seconds, she nods. Leaving her weapon behind, Ruby lifts herself into the air, and flies through the window.

* * *

_**FOREST** _

Weiss is walking through a forest, with Myrtenaster ready. As she keeps on walking, she hears footsteps. Weiss stops and looks at where the footsteps are heard.

"So. You lied to Ruby again."

Weiss then looks to see her sister, Winter Schnee, who has since been dead for two years, staring at her.

"An emergency meeting, Weiss?" Winter asked.

"It's enough, not to make her worried." Weiss answered. "I'm just not ready to tell her, yet."

"You've had two years to tell her." Winter said. "Perhaps, you'll tell her at the anniversary. It seems like the best time."

Weiss stares at Winter. She then walks to a bush, looks at a red rose, and picks it.

"If you love Ruby so much, Weiss." Winter said. "Then you'll tell her."

Weiss stares at the rose. Winter look at her sister.

"I miss you, Weiss." She said.

Tears fall from Weiss eyes, as she continues to look at the rose.

"I miss you too, sis." Weiss said.

Weiss then turns around. Winter is no longer there. Weiss then takes the rose and puts it away.

* * *

_**VALE** _

Ruby is carrying a woman, flying towards the ground, away from a burning building. She lands on the ground and carries the woman to a stretcher, and the paramedics take her away. Ruby then notices the people looking at her. Some have their Scrolls out. Ruby then sees a familiar pink-haired girl, who is slightly older, with the ends of her hair dyed in red. Ruby nods, smiling at her. She then flies away.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING-PATCH** _

Yang, carrying a travel bag, is walking towards her house in Patch. She sees a familiar pair of cat ears at a window in the upper floor and smiles. Yang then opens the door and enters the empty living room. Everything looks the same, with the exception of some yellow drapes above the windows.

"Blake?" Yang said. "I'm home."

"Up here." Blake's voice is heard saying.

Yang smiles and walks towards the hallway and goes upstairs. She sees an open door and begins to walk to it. When she reaches the door, Blake is heard.

"We need to talk, Yang."

Yang looks confused and goes inside. When she enters, she sees Blake, lying on a bed, a book by her side, and an disappointing look on her face. Yang's smile fades.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked.

Blake takes her Scroll from a cabinet and throws at to Yang, who catches it. Yang reads a news article. She is surprised. It says,  _"11 Dead at Mistral Harbor Warehouse."_

Yang sighs and throws the Scroll back to Blake.

"What happened, Yang?" Blake asked.

"I was doing everything, like I promised, Blake." Yang said, putting her travel bag down.

"Well, then. How do you explain-"Blake tries to ask.

"I didn't kill those people, if that's what you're trying to ask." Yang answered. "Somebody else was there, Blake. I don't know, who. But, I'm going to find out."

Blake then sits up and is now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well. At least, you're okay."

Yang then walks and sits next to Blake. Shen then puts her hand on Blake's face. Blake takes it.

"Blake." Yang said. "You also asked me to promise to you, that I wouldn't kill anyone. And I give you my word. I kept my promise."

Yang then opens her travel bag and takes out a book and gives it to Blake. The book's title reads  _"The Man with Two Souls III: The Man with Eight Souls."_ Blake looks at Yang and smiles. Yang the leans forward, her lips meeting Blake's.

"Now, then." Blake said. "Next item on the list: A shower."

Yang then lifts her underarm and sniffs it, reacting to the smell.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You're right."

Yang then puts two fingers under Blake's chin.

"And you're going to join me."

* * *

**NOON-APARTMENT**

Ruby is watching the television, flickering through channels. She sees Weiss, who is sleeping. Her head rests on Ruby's lap. Ruby strokes her hair and smiles. She then looks up and her smile fades away.

Her old Beacon Academy professor, and now Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, is sitting at a desk, across from Lisa Lavender. She is being interviewed.

 _"And you're saying, that Miss Ruby Rose, should not be the subject of controversy, Miss Goodwitch?"_ Lisa said.

 _ **"I'm not saying that."**_ Goodwitch said. **_"All I'm saying is that Miss Rose, possesses her abilities, not by choice. But, she's learned to accept them. But the matter is that there are always those, who will always speak very negative towards her."_**

 _"That's correct."_ Lisa said. _"These individuals rule that this girl could be deemed dangerous to the people of Remnant, if she were to turn evil."_

 _ **"I seriously doubt that, Miss Lavender."**_ Goodwitch said. **_"Even before Beacon fell, Miss Rose has always been pure of heart. She has, and still is, dedicated to helping people and doing the right thing."_**

_"But, according to some, Miss Goodwitch, even the purest of individuals, can turn to the path of evil."_

Ruby's anger is starting to rise. Goodwitch sighs.

 ** _"Miss Lavender."_** Goodwitch said, looking agitated. **_"If you've asked me to come here, just to tell me, that Miss Rose could be a danger to the world, then I don't see, why I am here."_**

_"Miss Goodwitch-"_

_**"This interview is over."** _

Goodwitch takes off her microphone and stomps out of the camera shot, leaving a bewildered Lisa Lavender, sitting down. Ruby smiles and turns the screen off. Knocking is heard. And it was loud enough, that Weiss begins to wake up. She sits up and looks at Ruby.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, before yawning.

"I'll find out, right now." Ruby said, standing up.

Ruby walks towards the door, and looks through the peephole. She sees Yang, smiling and wearing her aviator glasses. Ruby gasps and opens the door.

"Hello, little sister." Yang said.

Yang, expecting a hug, is only met with a slap on the face. Her glasses fall to the ground, but not break, when they land on the ground. Yang picks them up.

"Okay. I guess, I deserved that."

"Damn right, you do." Ruby said. "You haven't visited us, in 3 months, Yang."

"I guess, you're right." Yang said. "But, I just busted the biggest crime boss in Mistral. And that's why I was absent."

"You could've at least called me." Ruby said. "You missed my birthday."

"I know." Yang said. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. It's not every day, you turn eighteen, Ruby."

"I'll hold you on that." Ruby said. She turns and sees that Weiss is now in the kitchen. She then turns back to Yang. "Did you get my text?"

"I did." Yang answered. "How bad is it, this time?"

"Not as bad, as last time. The nightmares aren't happening, this time. But, I keep seeing her."

Yang shows concern. "Let's talk in your room."

Yang enters and Ruby closes the door. The two sisters walk towards Ruby's room. Yang closes her door.

A minute later, Ruby is sitting on her bed. Yang sits on a chair, across from her.

"When was the last time, you saw Salem?" Yang asked.

"Yesterday. Right before that fire happened, at that apartment complex." Ruby answered.

Yang sighs. "It's been two years, Ruby."

"I know. But, they just keep on coming, Yang. And to keep this from Weiss. I just...I don't want to worry her."

"Have you've been taking-" Yang asked.

"Yes, I have." Ruby answered. "They help a lot, Yang."

"Well." Yang said. "Just letting you know, that I'm no longer doing missions outside of Vale. So, if you need anything, just give me a call, Ruby."

"I know, Yang." Ruby said. "I will."

Yang pats Ruby's shoulder.

"Okay. Now, that we got that, out of the way, there's one more thing to discuss: the anniversary."

"Right. That. I...I'm still thinking about it, Yang. I just don't know, if I should, in my current state."

"Oh, come on." Yang said. "You already missed last year's celebration, Ruby. You have to go."

"But, Yang-" Ruby said.

"No 'buts', young lady." Yang said. "You will be going."

"I'm eighteen, Yang." Ruby said, being a little mad. "I'm an adult, now. I don't have to listen to you, anymore."

"I understand, Ruby. But, given your reputation, it would make you look good, if you go."

"And what exactly does my reputation say?"

Yang sighs. "Mostly everyone are okay with you. Some even idolize you. But the rest. Well..."

"They resent me." Ruby said. "I know. Lisa Lavender said that, when she was interviewing Ms. Goodwitch. Some said, that I could be a danger to everyone. But, I don't care, Yang. I won't let them put me down, like that."

"Well, you can prove them wrong, Ruby." Yang said. "And that is going to the anniversary. If they see you there, honoring the fallen, it's possible their opinions might change about you."

Ruby is silent. She doesn't speak.

"Ruby. Do it, for our friends. They want you to be there. Jaune. Neo. Ren. Nora. Everyone's going to be there."

Ruby looks at Yang. "Even Qrow?"

Yang's expression quickly changes to that of guilt. "Yeah. Even Qrow."

Ruby sighs. "Alright. I'll go."

Yang smiles and gives Ruby a hug. Ruby, however, doesn't hug back. When Yang release her hug, she says "Thank you."

As Yang walks to the bedroom door, she hears a scoff. Yang turns to Ruby.

"Can't believe, it took my own sister, to convince me." Ruby said, looking mad. "Especially, after what she did to Qrow."

Yang's smile fades to slight anger.

"I keep telling you. It was an accident, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang. "Was it?"

Yang doesn't answer, and she just leaves the room. Ruby just stares at the wall across from her, her anger fading into sadness. She then takes out her Scroll and types a message to someone.

_"I'll be there."_

Ruby waits a few seconds, before a beep is heard. She then reads the message.

_"Glad about that. See you there, kiddo."_

* * *

_**EVENING-PARK** _

Ruby and Weiss, wearing dresses, exit a Schnee Dust Company car, and they see several reporters, who have either microphones, or have cameras. Ruby is starting to look a little nervous.

"Hey."

Ruby turns to look at Weiss.

"You okay?"

Ruby smiles and nods. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Alright then." Weiss said, before wrapping her arm around Ruby's. "Let's just get this part done."

The pair walk forwards and try to avoid the microphones that are in front of them. And just as they were pass them all, they are stopped by someone.

"Miss Rose." Lisa Lavender said, holding her microphone. "Many are very surprised, to see you attending this year's anniversary, considering that you weren't present for the very first one, last year."

"I'm sorry." Weiss said. "But we're not-"

"No, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby, looking a little confused.

"I'll answer her questions." Ruby said.

Ruby then approaches Lisa, who puts the microphone in front of Ruby.

"Well, Miss Lavender. I do apologize to everyone for missing out last year's anniversary. I was, at the time, dealing with some very personal problems, as well as a family problem, that prevented me from attending. So, I do hope that attending this year, can make up for that."

"Family problem, huh?" Lisa said. "But, your sister had attended last year. If you've had a family emergency, how is it that she could make it, and not you?"

"I will not answer that, Miss Lavender."

"Very well, then. Let's discuss the present, then. Miss Rose, a small percentage of the citizens of Vale, have gave their opinions about you and your abilities."

"Yes. I had watched the interview you had with Miss Goodwitch. And in my opinion, Miss Lavender, I don't really care, about what these people said."

Ruby's words makes Lisa, as well as some nearby reporters, look surprised.

"You have to understand something. I never asked for the powers, that I was given. They were inherited by my mother, Summer Rose. And when she died, those powers were passed on to me. I, myself, didn't want to accept these abilities. But, in due time, I learned that I can use them to be a better person, than I was before. I go out there, and I do so, in order to do the right thing. Rescue people, stop the bad guys, etc. I don't kill, Miss Lavender. Because, I used to. But, only to defend myself. I killed Salem, because she would've harmed everyone else in Vale."

"I see." Lisa said. "Well, despite the negative opinions, there are also those, who consider you and your friends, heroes of Remnant. What are your thoughts about that?"

"Well. It does feel good, to be called that." Ruby said. "But, there's something that almost everyone forgot about. Sure, you may call me or my friends, heroes. Everyone may call us that. But there's one person, who I would consider a true hero of Remnant. And her name is Winter Schnee."

Weiss looks surprised.

"Her sacrifice ensured, that we could stop Salem, once and for all. What she did, was the bravest thing, that I've ever seen. But, do I hear her on the news, about her, today? Was she even given a hero's honor, last year? No. Just a gravestone and a portion of the memorial wall, with her name on it. Only Atlas and her family remember her sacrifice. But, everyone else has forgotten. And that just upsets me. If you can't even remember those, who deserve more recognition for their actions, then why do we have these celebrations?"

"Miss Rose-"

"I will not comment anymore." Ruby said.

She turns around, and looks at Weiss. A tear flowed down her face, but she is smiling. Ruby wraps her arm around Weiss', and they walk.

Lisa sighs. "Great. That's twice today. I need an aspirin."

* * *

_**BUILDING** _

Ruby and Weiss walk inside a building. Weiss then gives Ruby a peck on the cheek, surprising Ruby.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

Ruby smiles.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turns and sees a familiar orange-haired girl, with green eyes, running towards her and Weiss.

"Uh-oh." Ruby said, as Nora Valkyrie gives her a hug.

"Oh, it's so good that you made it, Ruby!" Nora said.

"Yeah. Great." Ruby said, struggling to breathe.

Nora releases Ruby.

"Sorry. I just can't believe, you're here! You missed last years. So Ren and I assumed you wouldn't make it this year."

"Nora."

Nora turns and sees her partner, Lie Ren, walking towards her.

"The next time, you go wandering off, at least tell me." Ren said.

"Sorry, Renny." Nora said. "But, look who's here!"

Ren sees Ruby and smiles.

"Glad you can make it, Ruby." Ren said.

"Thanks." Ruby said. "Um...have you guys seen Yang and Blake?"

"Yeah." Nora said. "I saw Yang talking to Ironwood, over there."

Nora points to where Blake is sitting down.

"Why is Yang talking to Ironwood?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows?" Nora said. "Maybe she wanted to get an upgrade for her arm."

Blake, sitting down on a chair, watches Yang talk to General James Ironwood. Using her cat ears, she eavesdrops on their conversation.

"And you're sure, you didn't find anything?" Ironwood asked.

Yang sighed. "Nothing." Yang takes out a small device. "This is all I can find. I guess Cinder found your tracking device and mislead us. I don't think she's in Mistral anymore."

Ironwood takes the device and sighs.

"That's disappointing to hear. But, we'll catch her again. Thank you, Miss Xiao Long."

As Ironwood prepare to leave, Yang speaks.

"I need to know, General." Yang said.

Ironwood looks back at Yang.

"Cinder should've gotten the death sentence, with all the crimes she's committed. The people, she's killed. Why is it, that she was never executed?"

"Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood said. "I'm afraid, that's classified. I cannot answer that. I am sorry."

Ironwood leaves and Yang walks the opposite way. Blake sighs. One of her cat ears twitch, and she turns to see Ruby and Weiss walking to her.

"Ruby." Blake said, smiling.

Blake gives Ruby a hug.

"Glad you can make it."

"Yang convinced me to." Ruby said. "Besides, I would look bad, if I missed this, twice in a row.

"Well. You made it."

Ruby turns to see Yang.

"Yeah." Ruby said, looking mad.

The sisters would stare at each other, before the silence is broken by the presence of girl with brown and pink hair.

"Neo." Ruby said.

Neopolitan, her eyes showing one with pink and the other with brown, smiles.

"It's been a while, Ruby." Neo said.

Neo raises her hand. Ruby shakes it.

"Yes, it has." Ruby said. "Where's Jaune?'

"He's over there."

Ruby turns and sees the blonde-haired man, Jaune Arc, now sporting a beard. Ruby giggles.

"He's still has that beard?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Neo said. "But, what can I say. It makes him look more handsome. And I love it. By the way, Ruby. I think, I saw your uncle at the bar. What happened to his-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said.

Neo sees the anger in Ruby's eyes and just nods.

"I'll be back." Ruby said to Weiss, before she walks towards where the bar is. She looks around and sees her uncle, Qrow Branwen at the front counter, taking a shot of what appears to be whiskey. Ruby walks to the counter and sits next to him.

"Heh." Qrow said. "You made it. I had my doubts."

"Well. I'm glad, to have made it." Ruby said. "Raven here?"

"Nah." Qrow answered. "She doesn't like parties like these."

Qrow motions to the bartender, and the guy pours two shots of whiskey and place them to Qrow.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

Qrow turns to Ruby, showing his eye-patch that's covering his left eye. Scars are outside the eye-patch. Qrow just smiles, and then moves one of the shot glasses to Ruby, who looks surprised.

"By the way." Qrow said. "Happy late birthday. Sorry for not calling. Been...well..."

"No. I get it." Ruby said. "And I really shouldn't be drinking."

"You talk like you've had alcohol, before."

"And I haven't." Ruby said.

"Well, then." Qrow said. "There's always a first time."

Qrow lifts his shot glass. Ruby thinks for a couple seconds, before she smiles. Shen then picks up her shot glass and taps Qrow's.

"To our livers." Qrow said, before taking the shot.

Ruby stares at the whiskey, before she drinks it, swallowing the alcohol in one take. Ruby then coughs and gags.

"That's a horrible taste!" Ruby said.

All Qrow can do is laugh and pats Ruby's back.

"It's always the first time, that it tastes bad. But, eventually, you'll get used to it." Qrow said.

"I think one's enough." Ruby said.

"You're a wuss." Qrow said.

The two sit in silent for a while, before Qrow talks.

"Is Yang here?"

Ruby looks at Qrow, stares at him, before nodding.

"'Yeah."

Qrow looks at Ruby. He sensed the anger in her voice.

"Okay. I need to say this, now. For god's sake. This anger, you have towards Yang. It's been going on for a year, now. It needs to stop."

Ruby closes her hands into fists.

"How can I, Qrow? Every time, I look at Yang, I remember that day."

Qrow sighs. "Ruby. You can't blame her, for something, that she did, unintentionally."

"She kicked a grenade, at your face!" Ruby said.

"That was meant for a gang member." Qrow corrected. "I just happened to be in the way, too."

"She didn't even think!" Ruby said, raising her voice a little. "She didn't even turn to see you there, Qrow!"

"I understand, Ruby!" Qrow said. "But, did you ever-"

Ruby then gets up from the stool and walks away.

"Hey!" Qrow said. "I wasn't finished!"

"Yes, you are!" Ruby said, before exiting the bar.

Qrow sighs, before he asks for another drink.

Ruby walks around, looking for Weiss. She sees the remaining members of Team BRNZ talking to Cardin Winchester by the punch bowl. They appear to be laughing. Ruby then sees the Faunus girl. She is noticeable by her rabbit ears.

"Velvet!"

Velvet Scarlatina turns her head and smiles, looking at the girl in the beret, Coco Adel, wearing a woman's suit. Velvet goes to Coco and hugs her. Ruby then suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder, causing to react and turn towards the person. She sees Sun Wukong, who was the one who tapped her shoulder. For the first time, he's actually wearing a suit.

"Sun! Please don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry, Ruby." Sun said. "But, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I've...been busy." Ruby answered. "But, I'm happy to be here. Neptune here?"

"Oh, yeah." Sun answered. "He's talking to Weiss, over there."

Sun points his finger. Ruby turns to see Neptune Vasilias, talking to Weiss.

Sun smells something.

"Do I smell alcohol in your breath?"

Ruby places her hand in front of her mouth and exhales, smelling it.

"Crap." Ruby said.

"No problem." Sun said.

Sun takes out a cylinder bottle and takes out a mint. He hands it to Ruby, who chews it.

"Thanks."

"Happy to help." Sun said.

"And where's Neon, by the way?" Ruby asked.

"She's around here, somewhere." Sun answered. "Always riding around, in those roller-blades."

"Really? This is a formal event." Ruby said.

A rainbow streak passes behind Ruby, surprising her. Neon Katt is now in front of Ruby, wearing a bright blue dress, with a slit on the skirt, allowing her to ride in her roller-blades.

"This may be a formal thing, Ruby Rose." Neon said. "But, I enjoy rollerblading so much."

"Good to see you too, Neon." Ruby said.

"Likewise." Neon said. She then turns to Sun. Neon strokes her finger on his cheek. "Try to find me." Neon then rides away.

Sun sighs and smiles. "I love that girl. And I'm going to find her. Catch you later, Ruby."

Sun raises his fist. Ruby gives Sun a fist bump, before he walks away.

"Miss Rose."

Ruby turns and sees Goodwitch approaching her.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

"Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "I must say. I had doubts, that you wouldn't make it. But, you proved me wrong."

"It took some convincing from some people." Ruby said. "But, I made it. By the way, I saw that interview on TV today. You really left Lisa Lavender nervous."

Miss Goodwitch chuckles. "Indeed, I did. And I heard what you said to Miss Lavender. I bet she's still standing there, baffled at your words."

"Possibly." Ruby said. So...how's being the Headmistress of Beacon?"

"To tell you the truth, it's exhausting." Goodwitch said. "Having to overlook so many students, the paperwork, and the problems that stir on campus. I'm even lucky to be standing. Ozpin had it easy." Goodwitch sighs. "God, I miss him."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I do, too."

"Now, then." Goodwitch said. "I must be going. I will be handing the speech at the podium, this year. And that starts in about five minutes. Good to see you again, Miss Rose."

"And you too, Headmistress." Ruby said.

Goodwitch then walks away. Ruby turns to Weiss and walks to her. Weiss sees Ruby and smiles. Neptune turns to Ruby.

"Sup."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "That's all you had to say?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Good to see you, Ruby." Neptune said.

"Same here." Ruby said. "Weiss. Can I talk to you, for a second?"

"Sure." Weiss said. She turns to Neptune. "We'll finish this conversation, later."

"Sure." Neptune said. "I will be going."

Ruby then takes Weiss' hand and they both walk outside, where no one else is present.

"What did you want to talk about?" Weiss said.

Ruby sighs. "Weiss. There's something, that I need to talk to you about. I...I've been keeping this from you for..."

Ruby notices that Weiss is not looking at her, but from her side. In Weiss' perspective, she is looking at Winter, who is standing nearby.

"Tell her, Weiss." Winter said. "It's okay."

Ruby turns and sees no one. She then turns back to Weiss.

"Who are you looking at?"

Weiss looks at Ruby, with a sad look on her face.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, looking concerned.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "I was looking at Winter."

"Winter?" Ruby said, confused. "But she's de-"

"I know, she's dead." Weiss said. "But after her funeral, I've been seeing her, wherever I go. I...I don't know, why I am. Every time, I see her, I feel sad."

Ruby knows exactly what situation, Weiss is in.

"You feel guilty." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby, as she explains.

"You couldn't stop Winter, from sacrificing herself. And now, in your head, you wish that she was alive. And your mind projects a hallucination of her."

"How do you know that, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"You're not the only one, to be going through that, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss looks confused. "What do you mean?

But, before Ruby can answer, Goodwitch's voice is heard.

_"Thank you all for coming. We really appreciate it."_

Ruby looks at Weiss.

"We can talk more, later." Weiss said. "Let's go listen to Goodwitch's speech."

Weiss offers her hand. Ruby smiles and take it. Together, the two walk inside, and into the ballroom, where everyone attending is gathered. At the stage, Goowitch is in front of a microphone. Besides her, Ruby sees professors Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck, Ironwood, and Qrow sitting on chairs. On the other side, Yang and Blake sit. Goodwitch notices the two and motions them.

"Uh...why is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Right." Weiss said. "We'll be sitting on the stage, in front of everyone."

"...Oh!" Ruby said.

Ruby looks at the large wall behind Goodwitch, and starts to get nervous. Weiss sees this and squeezes Ruby's hand.

"It's okay, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Weiss and nods. They then walk around the crowd and walk up to the stage. As they pass Yang and Blake, Ruby doesn't even look at her sister. Ruby and Weiss then sit down on their seats.

"Thank you." Goodwitch said. She then turns to the crowd, and clears her throat. She then looks at a screen, that's on the podium.

"Oh this day, two years ago, Remnant's greatest threat, the Grimm-Hybrid, known as Salem, was killed here, in the city of Vale. And standing besides my right, are most of the fighters, who faced Salem."

The crowd clap their hands, looking at Team RWBY. Yang and Weiss wave their hands, while Blake smiles. Ruby doesn't do anything, but nod. She then turns around and looks at the Memorial Wall. On it, is many names that were etched on it.

"And there is one more individual, who I would to to credit as well. Sadly, as we all may know, she is no longer here with us, anymore."

Weiss' expression shows what Goodwitch is about to say.

"Winter Schnee of Atlas." Goodwitch says. "A Specialist in the Atlas Military, whose noble sacrifice, ensured Salem's defeat, those years ago."

As Goodwitch continues her speech, Weiss notices that Ruby staring at the wall. Weiss taps Ruby in the shoulder, but she doesn't react. That's when Ruby suddenly stands up.

"Ruby." Weiss tries to say, while not being loud.

Ruby walks towards the wall. Her team, Goodwitch, and everyone else notices her. Ruby looks at the wall, staring at the many names. She then places her hand on the all, and walks, dragging her hand and passing many familiar names.

_Scarlet David. Nebula Violette. Dove Bronzewig. Yatsuhashi Daichi. Alexander Ozpin._

Ruby then stops and just stares at one name.

_Taiyang Xiao Long._

Ruby is close to crying. Tears start to flow down Ruby's face. She then sees another hand touching the name. Ruby the turns to see Yang, looking at her. Yang then grabs Ruby's shoulder and nods. Ruby stares at Yang for a couple seconds, before nodding back.

Ruby's expression changes, and she quickly turns and looks at a window. A hooded figure is watching the event occurring. Yang turns and sees the figure. He/she then flees. Yang looks at Ruby, who is angrily staring at the window, still.

* * *

_**FOREST** _

The hooded person is running in a forest, hopping from one tree, to the other. When the coast is clear, the person lands on the ground and takes the Grimm mask off. The raven haired woman and amber eyes smiles and takes out her Scroll. Cinder Fall then notices a bush rustling.

"Come on out." Cinder said. "The coast is clear."

Emerging from the bush, is the girl with green hair and red eyes, brushes some leaves off her hair.

"Emerald." Cinder said. "Thought, you'd stay at the Palace."

"Mistress Envy wanted me to secretly tag along." Emerald Sustrai said.

"I don't need any help, Emerald." Cinder said. "I can handle myself."

"She is doubting you, Cinder." Emerald said. "Ever since Rose took your powers away-"

Cinder gets mad. "Don't remind me."

"Just proving a point." Emerald said.

"Well, the next time you want to prove a point to me, Emerald, keep it to yourself."

Cinder then walks to Emerald.

"When the time comes, I will kill Miss Rose. I just need to be patient."

"Don't you think that two years is enough?" Emerald asked.

"Hm. It is a bit excessive. But, whatever Envy has planned, I am expecting the time to be worth it."

A dark portal appears. Cinder and Emerald look at it.

"I guess, it's time to go back." Emerald said.

"You go on ahead." Cinder said. "Need to do one more thing."

Emerald walks into the portal and disappears. Cinder then takes out a bow, one different from her old bow. Shen then releases and arrow and lets it fly. Smiling, she walks into the portal.

* * *

_**BUILDING** _

Goowitch is shaking Ruby's hand, while her team stand behind her. That's when the sound of glass breaking is heard and an arrow lands next to Ruby's feet, surprising her. Ironwood and Qrow quickly get up, bringing out their weapons, and trying to look for who fired the arrow. Ruby crouches down and picks up the arrow. Getting back up, she notices a familiar emblem on the arrowhead and tightens her grip.

"Who's arrow is that?" Blake asks.

Ruby turns towards her team.

"Cinder."

They look surprised. As well as Goodwitch. Ruby then breaks the arrow in half, taking the arrowhead and just stares at it. Her silver eyes then begin to glow.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Tensions

**DARK PALACE**

The man with orange hair and dark green eyes, is pacing around, mumbling while swinging his cane around. Roman Torchwick turns and sees a dark portal appear. He watches as Emerald and Cinder exit it.

"About time." Roman said. "You two had been gone, too long."

"Exactly, how is fifteen minutes, too long, Roman?" Emerald asked.

"...Okay. You have a point." Roman said. "But, you're never gone for more than ten. So, I had every right to be anxious."

"Anxious, huh?" Cinder said. "Since when do you become anxious, Roman?"

"I guess, being eaten alive by a Griffon can change a person." Roman answered. "I'm even amazed, that I'm alive. Anyways. Did you send the message?"

Cinder smiles. "Loud and clear."

"Good." Roman said. "Let us speak to the Queen."

The trio of villains begin to walk. As they walk, Cinder looks at Emerald.

"You know, Emerald. I'm still surprised, you decided to stay. Despite the risk of dying."

"Trust me, Cinder." Emerald said. "I still don't enjoy this. But, I have a roof under my head. That's all that matters. Besides, Mistress Envy seems better than Salem."

"Hm." Cinder said. "She is definitely smarter."

Roman then approaches two large doors. He opens one of them, revealing the throne room. The three walk inside the room, looking at the massive room. And in the center, is a giant throne, and the Grimm-Hybrid, once known and Pyrrha Nikos, now known as Envy, is sitting. Roman notices a mouse crawling around her arm. Envy then uses her other arm to grab the mouse's tail and lift it over her face.

"Alright." Roman said. "You're not going to eat that mouse, are you?"

Envy looks at Roman, and smiles. Roman closes his eyes, as the sound of squeaking and crunching is heard. When it stops, Roman opens his eyes. Blood drips from Envy's mouth.

"Okay. You did. That's just gross. Yeah."

Even Emerald gags a little. Cinder just shows a surprised look. Envy then snaps her fingers. That's when a medium-sized glass bulb drops from the ceiling and hits Roman's head, shattering it, and causing Roman to fall to the ground.

"Dear Roman." Envy said. "You should learn to keep your opinions to yourself. Why do you think, you almost died, two years ago?"

Roman angrily grumbles, as he gets up.

"Now then." Envy said, getting up. "Is the first phase, already starting?"

"Yes, Mistress." Cinder said. "I left them, the message."

"Don't you think, it's going to take more than just an arrow to tell them, that we're coming back?" Emerald asked.

"All great plans, start off small, Emerald." Envy answered, walking towards the trio. "All we need to do now, is wait for the right moment. In fact, I hear that the Councils of the Four Kingdoms will possibly meet in one spot. But, there's only one person, that they need in order for such an event to happen."

"Ruby Rose." Cinder said.

"Exactly. Based on the interview, Miss Rose gave earlier, no doubt, she will accept the invitation. And when this event occurs, that's when we'll make the first strike. But, there's also one more piece of the puzzle, we need to solve. How to get in?"

"Right." Roman said. "We can't just walk into a building full on soldiers and policemen. We need someone on the inside, who can help us out."

"You've been paying attention, Roman." Envy said. "That's where Cinder comes in. There is a man in Vale. An ambassador to the Vale Council. Do what you need to do."

Cinder smiles and bows. "I will go, now."

Cinder then begins to walk out of the throne room.

"Well, now that we got that part done, might I ask, when I will exactly be able to do my part?" Roman asked. "I've been patient enough, to know that I need to go back out there."

Envy looks at Roman, with a scowling look.

"Oh, crap." Roman said.

Envy snaps her finders, and a statue bust flies and hits Roman in the jewels. Roman yelps in pain and falls to the ground again. Emerald watches Roman groan in pain.

"Sheesh." Emerald said."Glad I'm not a guy." She then looks at Envy. "You know. For someone, who's very evil, you sure have some sort of sense of humor."

Envy begins to walk towards a tall mirror.

"I may do, Emerald." Envy said. "But, I can so much worse, that that."

As Envy stops at the mirror, her smile fades. The reflection doesn't show Envy. But the woman she was once. Pyrrha Nikos angrily bangs on the glass.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!" Pyrrha yells.

All Envy can do is smile.

"It's my body now. And I intend to keep it."

Envy's eyes then begin to glow. Pyrrha begins to shriek in pain, causing her to fall to the reflected ground, showing a brand on her back, that glows very bright.

"Who are you talking to?" Emerald asked.

Envy's eyes stop glowing, leaving Pyrrha to lay on the ground. Envy then looks at Emerald.

"Nobody. Just speaking to myself."

"Yourself? Or Nikos?" Emerald asked.

Envy doesn't answer. She goes back on the mirror. Pyrrha looks at her, with angry eyes, tears falling down her face.

"Why don't you be a doll, and leave my presence? I wish to be alone."

Emerald sighs. "Sure. Why not?"

Emerald looks at Roman, who's trying to get up, but still groans in pain. Emerald then walks out of the room.

"Be afraid, Miss Nikos" Envy said to Pyrrha. "Because when the time comes...Everyone you care about will suffer and then, they'll die."

Envy turns and watches Roman limping out of the room.

"We'll take everything from them."

Envy smiles and her eyes glow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY-VALE-APARTMENT**

Ruby sits on the couch, observing the arrowhead, Cinder left at the anniversary celebration. Looking at Cinder's emblem, she continues to stare at it. She doesn't notice Weiss next to her.

"Ruby."

Ruby looks up and sees Weiss, who is crossing her arms.

"You've been staring at thing, since this morning. Can you just put that down for a second?"

Ruby looks at the clock, and notices that it's noon.

"I never noticed." Ruby said. She puts the arrowhead on a counter-top. "Sorry, Weiss. It's just that...how could Cinder be out there. She's supposed to be in Atlas. In prison."

"For which, I can't seem to understand. Why she wasn't executed, in the first place?" Weiss said.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. She never told anyone, other than Qrow, that she's the reason, why Cinder got life sentence, instead of the death sentence. Weiss sits across from Ruby.

"How  _could_  she escape, anyhow?" Weiss said. "Atlas has one of the most inescapable prisons in all of Remnant. It's not like, she just walked out of the front door."

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby said. "But, if Cinder is indeed out there, we'll stop her. She doesn't possess her powers anymore. So, she will probably be easy to catch, this time."

"Hope so." Weiss said. She thinks for a few seconds, before she talks again. "You were going to say something last night. Right before I told you, about seeing Winter. You said that I wasn't the only one. What did you mean by that?"

Ruby doesn't want to tell her girlfriend that she's been seeing Salem. That could possibly frighten her. So, Ruby thinks of something else.

"To tell you the truth, Weiss." Ruby said. "I didn't mean that. I don't know, why I said that. I actually wanted to tell you, something else. It's about me and Yang. And why, I've been cold towards her, the last year."

"...Oh." Weiss said. "Is it about what happened with your uncle?"

Ruby looks surprised. She didn't even tell her, about the incident.

"I kinda overheard you two, about him yesterday." Weiss said. "Is it about him."

Ruby nods. "Yang and I were with our way to infiltrate a black market, that was selling illegal weapons. Everything went well. But, then the accident happen. Yang badly injured Qrow. She didn't even think or turn to see him. She just kicked a grenade into the air. It flew towards her target, but she didn't realize that Qrow was there, until it was too late. I was there, when I saw him, screaming in pain. All that blood...all that screaming. I can still hear them, Weiss. In my head. It's like, when my dad was killed, and I go through anxiety attacks and nightmares. But, not as much as before."

"Ruby." Weiss said, looking worried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to worry you, Weiss." Ruby said. "I wanted to handle my own problems without any help. And that's what I still want to do."

Weiss just stares as Ruby. "Well...if that's what you want, then I won't get in the way. But, you know that I'm here for you. I always am."

"I know. Thanks, Weiss."

A frantic knocking is heard on the door.

"Ruby! Weiss! It's me! Open up!" Blake's voice is heard.

Weiss quickly gets up and walks towards the door and opens it. Blake quickly enters the room and is pacing around.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, getting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Yang. She's been getting anxious, ever since Cinder shown that she was near. She...she told me that, she was helping Ironwood hunt for her."

"She what?" Weiss said, surprised.

"All those missions, she's been on, the last few months." Blake said. "She was also following a trail to Cinder. But, the trail went cold. And that's why Yang came back home. But, after last night...she's going after her."

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Blake answered. "She just stormed out of the house, around midnight, and hasn't came back, since. I tried calling her. I left a few texts. But, no response. You need to find her, Ruby."

"I'm sure, Yang can take care of herself." Weiss said.

"But, what if does find Cinder?" Blake asks. "Even without her powers, Cinder is still more powerful than Yang. You need to stop her, before she gets killed."

Ruby seems hesitant. Blake notices this.

"Please!" Blake yells, surprising Ruby.

"Okay. Okay." Ruby said. "I'll go fly around, and look for her. Chances are, she is still in Vale."

Ruby goes and picks up Crescent Rose and opens a window.

"If I find Yang, I'll let you guys know."

Ruby then jumps out the window, and flies away.

Weiss looks at Blake, who is acting nervous.

"Blake. I'm sure, she'll be fine."

Blake looks at Weiss.

"You don't understand, Weiss. Yang's out for blood. And when she finds Cinder, she will try to kill her."

* * *

**ROOM**

A silver-haired man is walking around in a room, looking through his Scroll. That's when a loud grumbling noise is heard. He groans and wraps his arm around his stomach. The man then quickly runs out of the room. The closet door opens, and Cinder exits. Taking the opportunity, she closes the room door. She then looks at a briefcase. Cinder then takes out a small device points at it. The device begins hacking into the electronic lock, and the briefcase opens. Cinder smiles. She then takes out an envelope and places it in a pocket. She then places a flat device inside the suitcase and closes it. The sound of a toilet flushing is heard. Reacting quickly, Cinder open a window, exits, and closes the window. Cinder then jumps down, into an alleyway. She then takes out her Scroll and types a message.

_"Package Delivered."_

Cinder puts her Scroll away. She then ties her hair into a ponytail. She then sees a hat and trench coat on top of a dumpster and takes them. Putting them on, Cinder then walks into the streets of Vale, in her disguise.

* * *

**QROW'S ROOM**

Qrow sits down, drinking out of a bottle, when his Scroll rings. He takes it out and answers.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

_"Qrow."_ Ruby's voice is heard _. "We've got a problem."_

"A problem, huh?" Qrow said.

" _It's Yang. She's going after Cinder."_

"What?" Qrow said.

_"She's been trying to find her, the past few months. But, now she thinks, she's in Vale. I don't know where Yang is, but with your help, I think we could."_

"I don't know, Ruby." Qrow said. "Vale's a pretty big place."

_"Which is why, we need to find Yang, before she gets herself killed."_

Qrow scoffs.

"Well, what do you know? You actually do care!"

_"Now's not the time, Qrow!"_

"Yeah? Well I had plenty of time to talk last night. Right before you bolted out."

_"Uncle Qrow! Please! Just help me find Yang. That's all I'm asking."_

Qrow sighs. "Fine. But, I expect to hear that you've forgiven Yang. Where should I start looking?"

_"I don't know. Anywhere is fine. If you find her, call me."_

Qrow puts his Scroll away. He then puts his bottle down, picks up his sword and jumps out the window and turns into a crow, flying away.

* * *

**BAR**

Cinder, still in her disguise, enters a bar, looking at the many patrons, who don't even notice her. Cinder then walk towards the front counter and sits on a stool. The bartender then pours alcohol into a shot glass and places it in front of Cinder.

"I didn't order this." Cinder said.

"Nope. I did."

Cinder then notices an arm wrapping around her. A silver arm. Cinder looks surprised, and she turns and sees a smiling Yang.

"You look familiar." Yang said, squinting her eyes.

Cinder notices that based on Yang's slight garbled speech, and body movement, that she is drunk, as also evidenced by the smell of alcohol in her breath.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Um...I don't think so." Cinder said.

"That's okay." Yang said. "I just thought, you looked like someone, I knew. Now, please. Enjoy your drink."

Cinder looks at the shot glass.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Hey." Yang said. "Anything, for a beautiful woman, like you."

Cinder sighs and drinks the shot.

"There we go." Yang said. "Take that all in. You'll feel something in a minute or two."

Yang sits next to Cinder.

"So. Where you from, hot stuff?"

"Mistral." Cinder answered.

"Mistral, huh?" Yang said. "I have a couple buddies, that live in Mistral. Really nice guys, once you get to know them."

Yang motions to the bartender, who pours two more shots and puts them in front of the two. Yang motions the bartender to go away, and then drinks her shot.

"Am I supposed to feel a little dizzy?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yang answered. "What? You never had a drink, in your life?"

"Never in my life." Cinder said.

"...Yeah. I'm sure you didn't. Maybe, perhaps, this will be your last, as well."

Cinder looks confused. She then starts to get really sleepy.

"What...what do you mean?" Cinder asked, feeling woozy.

Yang's expression turns to serious, as she looks at Cinder.

"I can see through your disguise...Cinder Fall."

Cinder looks surprised, but by that time, she is near asleep. Cinder tries to stand up, but she would then fall unconscious. Yang catches her. The bartender sees this. Yang looks at him and smiles.

"Sorry. My friend here, just doesn't know how to hold her liquor. I'll take her home."

Yang then carries Cinder and walks towards the door, her expression changing to anger.

* * *

**ROOF**

Ruby lands on a roof of a building. She overlooks the street, trying to see anyone with long, golden-yellow hair. But she finds no one, matching that. Ruby sighs and flies away.

* * *

**ABANDONED FACTORY**

Cinder slowly wakes up, her vision still a little blurry. But when it clears, she sees that she's in an abandoned room. She tries to get up, only to notice that her arms were restrained to the chair she was sitting on, and her legs tied up by rope. Cinder tries to free herself, but to no avail.

"Don't."

Cinder looks up and sees Yang, sitting down across from her.

"You know." Yang said. "You really are bad, with your disguises, Cinder. I recognized those eyes of yours, from a mile away."

Yang gets up and walks to a table and picks up a knife, and looks at Cinder.

"I must admit." Cinder said. "You really fooled me, at the bar. I'm impressed."

Yang doesn't say anything. She walk towards Cinder, and angrily stares at her. Yang then proceeds to punch Cinder in the face, with her robot arm. Cinder growls and looks at Yang, trying to free yourself.

"You really are less threatening, with your powers gone." Yang said. "Nothing more than a normal human being."

Yang then places the sharp edge of the knife on Cinder's face.

"Which means, I can easily kill you. Right here. Right now."

Yang then pulls the knife away.

"But, I won't. At least not now."

Yang's eyes glow red.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad, for what you did to my dad."

Cinder just smiles.

"Are you still mad about that?" She asked. "He chose to attack me. I just simply stabbed him, with my sword."

Yang, angry, pulls Cinder's hair, causing her head to be pulled back.

"Shut up!" Yang said. "You don't get to speak."

Yang releases Cinder, and she then extends her blade out of her robot arm and tosses the knife away. Yang puts the tip of the blade under Cinder's chin.

"Let's get started." Yang said.

* * *

**BAR**

Ruby is talking to the bartender.

"Yeah." He said. "She was here. Pretending to be drunk and hitting on this girl. Her friend passed out, and she took her home."

"What does this girl, look like?" Ruby asked.

"Had black hair, in a ponytail. And her eyes were a sort of yellow color, but slightly darker."

Ruby looks surprised. "Where did she take her?"

"I don't know. Left about half an hour ago, going west."

"Thank you." Ruby said.

She then leaves the bar and her Scroll rings. Ruby takes it out and sees Weiss' picture. She answers the call.

"Weiss. What's up?"

_"Ruby."_ Weiss' voice is heard.  _"While you went out looking for Yang, I managed to track her Scroll to a location not too far from where you are."_

Ruby looks confused. "Wait. Hold up. You can track our Scrolls?"

_"Of course I can. What else did you think, I did when I'm working? How do you think, I found you at that dance club with Nora, last week?"_

Ruby groans in annoyance. "Don't bring that up. Where's Yang at?"

_"She appears to be at an abandoned factory, about a couple miles away from you. I'll send the coordinates, now."_

Ruby gets a beep, and she sees a map with a red dot. She also notices another red dot at the same area.

"Weiss. There's another dot with Yang's. Who's Scroll is that?"

_"I don't know. The caller ID is unknown. All I'm getting is a Mistral area code. That's it."_

Ruby's eye goes wide. "Oh, no."

_"Ruby?"_

"Gotta go, Weiss. Thanks."

Ruby puts her Scroll away, and flies up.

* * *

**ABANDONED FACTORY**

Yang begins wiping the blood from her hand, looking at Cinder, who is staring at the ground, and has cuts and bruises on her face.

"You've been too easy, Cinder." Yang said. "Why? Have you already accepted your fate?"

Cinder looks up and just smiles, which surprises Yang.

"It doesn't matter." Cinder said. "My mistress will be here soon."

"Salem is dead." Yang said.

"I'm not talking about Salem.

Yang looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cinder takes notice of Yang's confusion.

"Little Rose never told you?"

Yang doesn't answer. Cinder does nothing, but chuckle loudly.

"Oh. This just keeps getting better."

"What are you talking about?" Yang yells.

Cinder doesn't answer, but maintains her smile. Yang puts her blade away, growls and grabs Cinder.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Outside, Ruby is hovering around, looking through the windows of the factory. She continues to do so, until she sees Yang, angrily punching Cinder. Ruby looks shocked.

"ANSWER ME, NOW!" Yang screams.

Cinder is silent. Yang releases Cinder and gets her blade out.

"If you won't answer me. Then you are not much use to me."

Yang prepares to strike Cinder, but Ruby crashes through the window and grabs Yang, taking her away from the building. Cinder smiles, and she easily escapes her restraints. A dark portal appears. Cinder enters the portal and it disappears.

* * *

**ALLEYWAY**

Ruby drops Yang to the ground, while she lands. Yang punches the ground and stands up.

"RUBY! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What wrong with me?" Ruby yells "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"DAMN RIGHT, I WAS! THAT BITCH WAS GOING TO GET WHAT SHE DESERVED! AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT."

Yang then goes to a dumpster, grabs it and angrily throws it, sending it crashing to a wall. Ruby looks scared.

"Do you have any idea, how long, it took me to finally find her?" Yang asked. She looked at Ruby. "Six months. SIX GODDAMN MONTHS! AND NOW, SHE'S PROBABLY GONE AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, Yang." Ruby said. "But, killing her is not going to make you feel better. It's only going to make you feel worse."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, RUBY? SHE KILLED DAD! IN COLD BLOOD! AND IN FRONT OF YOU! WASN'T THERE EVER A TIME, THAT YOU JUST WANTED TO END HER?"

Ruby seems hesitant to answer.

"Every day, Yang." Ruby said. "Every day, for the past two years, I WANTED to kill her. EVERY DAY, YANG! EVERY GODDAMN DAY!"

Yang looks surprised, and stares at the ground.

"Cinder said, that you didn't tell me. Tell me what, Ruby?"

"...I...I can't tell you." Ruby said.

"Please tell me, Ruby!" Yang said.

Ruby remains silent. Yang is getting mad. Ruby raises her hand and slowly walk towards Yang. When she grabs her shoulder, Yang grabs her hand and pins her to the wall, angrily looking at her.

"No more lies, Ruby!" Yang yells. "You better me, right now! Or I'll-"

"Or what?" Ruby asked. "Kill me?"

Yang becomes silent.

Ruby sadly stares at the ground. "Just do it, then. It's probably for the best."

Yang looks shocked, at what Ruby just said.

"Maybe the nightmares will finally go away."

Yang is confused. Ruby looks at her sister, tears falling.

"The nightmares never stopped, Yang. I wake up, screaming almost every morning. Every day, I become more depressed, because I can't stop them. And Salem. Seeing her just makes things worse. I see her, either when I'm awake, or when I'm asleep. Taunting me, and showing me the people, who died in our fight against her. Scarlet. Nebula. Ozpin. D...Dad."

Ruby is silent for a few seconds, before continuing.

"I'm scared, Yang. I'm very scared."

Yang, hearing her sister's words, tries not to cry, but allowing the tears to fall.

"I just want it end. I want it all to end." Ruby said.

Ruby then begins to cry. Yang releases Ruby, causing her to lean her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang hold Ruby as she sobs on her shoulder. When Ruby collapses on her knees, Yang follows. Knowing how truly damaged, her sister is, Yang begins to cry as well.

The sisters hold each other in comfort, letting out their sadness and tears.

* * *

**APARTMENT**

Blake is walking around, while Weiss sits on a chair. Knocking is heard on the door. Blake quickly walks to the door and opens it. Yang and Ruby walk inside, not saying a word. Ruby goes and sits down across from Weiss, while Yang goes inside the bathroom, where she grabs the hidden bottle from behind the toilet, and pockets it. When she exits the bathroom, she sees Blake looking at her.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I...I found Cinder." Yang said, looking at the ground.

Blake looks surprised.

"I tried to kill her. But, Ruby stopped me."

Blake looks at Ruby, who remains staring at the ground, while Weiss looks at her, with a worried face.

"Then, why is she like that?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake.

"Ruby and I...had a long talk. A depressing one. Just give her time."

Ruby turns around and looks at Yang.

"I forgive you."

Yang looks confused. "For what?"

Ruby gets up. "For what happened, with Qrow. I'm sorry for being cold towards you. I just couldn't accept, that it was an accident."

Yang walks to Ruby and hugs her sister. "Thank you."

"Oh. Finally."

Team RWBY turns and sees Qrow standing in the kitchen.

"About time, you've forgiven her." He said.

"You need to stop doing that, Qrow." Yang said. "Especially, now that Cinder's back."

"I know." Qrow said. "I just wanted to see my nieces being nice to each other, again. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiles and nods. Qrow then turns and is preparing to exit the window.

"Not so fast!" Weiss said.

Qrow looks at Weiss, who opens the door.

"Out through here."

"Oh, come on." Qrow said.

"No." Weiss said. "My apartment. My rules."

Qrow sighs. "Fine."

Qrow then leaves the apartment, and Weiss looks at Yang and Blake.

"You guys should go, too."

Yang and Blake nods and they leave as well. When Weiss closes the door and turns around, she is taken by surprise, by Ruby, who gives her a kiss. When they separate, Ruby holds Weiss' hands.

"Weiss Schnee." Ruby said. "We've been together for two years, now. We protected each other. We comforted each other. And we loved each other. There were our bad days, but we eventually kept this relationship going."

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, feeling confused.

"Sorry. I'm trying to say, that I think it's time to go to the next level."

"The...next level?"

Weiss thinks about what that means, before letting out a gasp, which makes Ruby smile.

"I wanted to do this for a while, now." Ruby said. "But, I never got to it, till now."

Ruby then takes out the small, black box. Weiss looks surprised when Ruby opens the box, showing the ring.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee. And I want to spend the rest of your life with you."

Ruby then gets down in one knee, while a surprised Weiss continues to look at her. Ruby then speaks the words.

"Weiss Schnee. Will you marry me?"

Weiss smiles. Ruby then takes the ring out of the box and puts it in Weiss ring finger. Weiss then looks at white gem that's on the top of the ring. Weiss then crouches down, and places her hands on Ruby's head.

"Yes. I do."

Ruby's smiles. She rests her head on Weiss' head, smiling at each other.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

Outside the apartment, Yang, who had her ear on the door, has her eyes opened wide..

"What?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake.

"Weiss is going to be my sister-in-law." Yang answered.

Blake look surprised. "Oh, boy."

* * *

**DARK PALACE**

Emerald is cleaning Cinder's wounds, with rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. Cinder ignores the pain.

"You let your guard down, Cinder." Emerald said. "That's not like you."

"Don't remind me." Cinder said.

Cinder then looks at a mirror, showing her damaged face. Cinder growls.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay, Emerald. I'll start by killing Miss Rose, in front of her. Then, when she is on her knees crying, I'll kill Miss Xiao Long, slowly...and painfully."

"Stick to the plan, Cinder." Emerald said. "The last time, you went rogue like that-"

"I know." Cinder said. "I don't mind, being patient. I'll definitely give it time. And that starts tomorrow, when the entire plan goes into motion."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
